


Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [17]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Depiction of a Night Terror, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Quote drabble, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “It’s okay,” Joe whispered against Cherry’s temple. “No one can hurt you. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”Gradually, Cherry’s movements slowed until he was nearly limp in Joe’s arms.A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 255





	Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This time, an anon asked for a specific scenario to go with the quote they requested. Because of Cherry's anxiety (canon) they wanted to see something like a panic attack (I went with a night terror) and some hurt/comfort. I do hope you all like it!  
> Matcha Blossom #43 "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe grit his teeth as he took a turn a little too tightly on his bike. He managed to correct himself before wiping out. That was the last thing he needed. It was late. Or early, depending. And he’d been woken up by an alert on his phone. A message from Cherry’s A.I.

Carla 2:25AM: Master slept through his alarm.   
Carla 2:38AM: Master’s heart rate is elevated.

If only he’d heard the first one. Joe sped forward. They didn’t live too far apart, but it was significantly farther than the walk they used to take as kids.

When he arrived at Cherry’s, Joe parked his motorcycle and ran to the door, pulling out his spare key. He didn’t trip the alarm. After all, Carla knew he was coming.

He went straight to Cherry’s room. Thankfully, he found him in bed, illuminated by the soft light from his bedside lamp. But Cherry was not sleeping. He’d thrown the covers off, his face flushed and his chest heaving.

Carefully, Joe approached him. “Hey, Kaoru--” 

Cherry let out a sharp sound, halfway between a cry and a gasp. He tossed his head to the side, kicking out his arms and legs.

Shit. Joe really wished he’d heard that first message. If he wasn’t such a heavy sleeper, he might have gotten here before-- 

“N-No…!” Cherry thrashed, one of his legs getting caught in the sheets. He shouted again and Joe quickly untangled him, catching Cherry’s foot before it landed a kick to his chest.

“Kaoru,” he said again, using his other hand to hold Cherry’s ankle to keep his leg still. “Kaoru, it’s Kojiro. You’re having a--” But he was cut off when, with a surprising amount of strength, Cherry broke from his grasp and sat up.

“No!” Cherry screamed at him, eyes wide and unseeing. 

Joe knew what was coming. And just as Cherry was about to bolt, Joe wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and keeping him from jumping up and off the bed.

“No!” Cherry said again, struggling in his hold. “No…no…” He kept trying to break free, but Joe held firm. 

“It’s okay,” Joe whispered against Cherry’s temple. “No one can hurt you. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Gradually, Cherry’s movements slowed until he was nearly limp in Joe’s arms. But when Joe pulled back, Cherry’s eyes were still open, glazed and blank.

Joe released him, sliding his hands down Cherry’s arms to grip his hands. “Hey, Kaoru,” he said softly, but received no response. “Kaoru,” he continued, wetting his lips. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” There was the slightest twitch of Cherry’s fingers, but nothing more. Joe took a deep breath. “I’m going to tuck you back in, okay?”

Then, every so gently, Joe laid Cherry back down, straightening his nightclothes and pulling the sheets back up to his chin. He knew it was very unlikely for Cherry to have another episode tonight. But he didn’t want to leave. Just in case.

“Carla,” Joe called. “Lights out, please.”

A few hours later, Joe awoke to a finger poking him in the shoulder. He didn’t even open his eyes. “And a very good morning to you, Kaoru,” he said, voice rough from sleep.

“You’re in my bed,” Cherry noted. 

Joe chuckled and cracked his eyes open. “Nothing gets past you, huh?” 

Cherry swatted his chest. “Why are you in my bed, Kojiro?” 

Joe swallowed. Cherry hardly ever remembered it the next day. And Joe almost didn’t want to tell him. But that wasn’t fair. Cherry deserved to know. “You slept through your alarm.”

The hand near his chest shook slightly and Joe reached up to grab a hold of it.

“I see…” Cherry chewed on his lip. 

“Carla messaged me,” Joe went on. “But I didn’t get it until your vitals were all…” He gestured vaguely, still holding Cherry’s hand in his. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” 

Cherry nodded and then shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I--” He wet his lips. “I didn’t...hurt you, did I?”

Joe placed Cherry’s palm against his chest. “A big, tough guy like me?” he teased. “Never.”

“I’m being serious!” Cherry’s fingers spasmed, but he didn’t remove his hand. “I hate it. Not being in control. Not...remembering.” He frowned.

“It sucks,” Joe finished for him. “I wish I could make it go away.” 

Cherry sighed. “The alarm had been working.” His gaze shifted over to Carla, still in sleep mode and charging by the wall. “I must have been exhausted if I slept through it.”

Joe hummed before leaning in closer and pressing their foreheads together. “Well, if it ever happens again, I’ll make sure not to sleep through the first text message.” 

At that, Cherry snorted. “You? Please.” He rolled his eyes. “You sleep like the dead.” He drew back. “Besides, you live farther away now, so it’s probably inconvenient for you to come all the way here just to...tuck me back in.” The rest was left unsaid.

“I could always sleep over,” Joe suggested. “Not all the time, but on nights when you’re especially worn out?”

Cherry actually looked like he was thinking it over before he sighed. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Joe raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so I’m your first emergency contact, but having me spend the night is out of the question?” He shook his head. “And you’re not asking. I’m offering.” 

Cherry eyed him suspiciously, as if waiting for Joe to tell him it was just a joke. But, after a moment, he seemed convinced. “First of all,” he began. “You’re not my first emergency contact. Carla is--” 

“Doesn’t count--” 

“--and secondly, if you’re really fine with dropping whatever you’re doing to sleep here on occasion, I suppose that’s fine.” He finished with yet another sigh.

“See? Was that so hard?” Joe asked.

“Yes,” Cherry answered immediately and then cracked a smile. A soft one. “Thank you. For coming over last night.” He moved closer and ducked his head under his chin, pressing his cheek to Joe’s chest. “You’re a good man.” 

Joe grinned and wrapped his arms around Cherry, giving him a squeeze. “That’s why I’m your number one, right?” 

There was a puff of warm air against his skin as Cherry laughed. “Number two,” he corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww~ Just get married already! (Or kiss, at least)  
> Carla tracks Cherry's vitals like a Fitbit.  
> Yes, Joe is Cherry's emergency contact. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
